


Call a friend

by Hasegawa_Nanaho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Doctor Kuroo Tetsurou, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nerd Kuroo Tetsurou, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_Nanaho/pseuds/Hasegawa_Nanaho
Summary: They both are hopelessly in love, but both are dumb. Thank God that they got supportive friends.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Call a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my english hshshshsh. This fic was created using the plot from me and [ riboflavin ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribovlavin/pseuds/ribovlavin) out of the blue LOL we lov

_Hey._

_Don’t you miss me?_

_Are we still dating, though? ***this message was deleted***_

_I see you are hardly communicating with me lately ***this message was deleted***_

_Can I come to your place? Ok? Im going._

There was some messages incoming to Kuroo’s phone. He didn’t see whats Oikawa’s deleted messages are about, but he paid no mind. He is sipping his morning coffee as always, at the hospital canteen. Dark circle under his eyes, and his eyes are red. He barely get any sleep after his night shift at the hospital. As he was reading Oikawa’s messages, there is a new incoming message again.

_Why are you only reading my messages?_

_OH. Tetsu put down your phone! Finish your coffee first ok!_

_Reply to me later._

Kuroo only smiled a little, pressing the voice message button and starts talking, “how did you know I was sipping my coffee?”

_We have been going out for almost 5 years omg Tetsu! Of course I know your habit!_

_I miss your voice, but hey! Why is it so hoarse? AH WHY ARE YOU DRINKING COFFEE??? Drink water more! Also im on the way to your dorm._

Kuroo quickly pressed voice message button again, “Huh? Im at the hospital, Tooru. Just finished my night shift and morning report. Where are you?”

_Hmm at the hospital eh, okay then im going back home straight._

“Hey, don’t go home yet, we can have breakfast together at the hospital canteen, okay? Im free until 9 am. I miss you,”

_Don’t worry, don’t force it okay. Goodbye._

.

Sadly, Oikawa eyeing the bento box he brought. Grilled salted mackerel pike. Kuroo’s favorite food. He was hoping they both can spend some times at his dorm but he guess his doctor boyfriend was too busy to spend his time with him. Final year as a resident in obstetrics and gynecology must be hard, full of lecture and night shifts. They are hardly communicating and Oikawa felt Kuroo is getting far away from him. He sniffled, even though there was no tears or snot. He is extremely lonely and sad and he needs companion, as he typed in his twitter account.

_Is he didn’t love me anymore? Is it just me?_

.

.

.

Bokuto saw Oikawa’s tweet and quickly, send message to Kuroo, “bro are you busy,”

Kuroo just finished his coffee and on his way to the hospital lobby, typing reply, “I am, this week is full of case report and I finally finished my thesis, also I didn’t get any sleep last night because the hospital was busy. Why is everyone giving birth at the same time?”

“I don’t know bro, but I’d rarely seen your updates with Oikawa, are you guys ok?”

“Bo, we are okay? Tooru said he wants to visit me today but as soon as he heard im at the hospital, he’d cancel his plan and go home straight? I don’t know why he is sulking though,”

“Why are you like this bro, you are not the same Tetsu I know, go get some rest okay???”

“I can’t, I still got lecture at 9 so I can only sober myself with tons of coffee. I wish Tooru was here, seeing his laughter makes me forget my tires but I guess he didn’t want to,”

“Bro, I’d hardly understand this but it seems that Tooru just didn’t want to disturb you,”

“He didn’t? I’d even say I missed him? I thought I was the one whose being too clingy?”

“Bro, pap yourself?”

“Whats that? Pap smear test?”

Bokuto is giving his forehead a bang, “pap, post a picture, selfie bro, spending times too much at the hospital makes you forget about living the youth, huh? Are you eating books instead of rice?”

Kuroo send him his selfie. And Bokuto was surprised. His bestfriend, they didn’t meet that often anymore but the Kuroo Tetsurou he know is a healthy man, he got slanted eyes but it still gleamed with life. Not with this thin, barely-can-open-his-eyes man. That’s it, Bokuto stands up quickly, grabbing his motorbike’s key and helmet.

“Akaashi im going to the Todai Hospital! Kuroo needs me, he is becoming a slenderman for sure if I didn’t get him right now,”

Akaashi only nod, and said, “wait Bokuto-san, I have something for Kuroo-san,”

Akaashi quickly makes a thermos full of hot chamomile tea, and giving it to Bokuto, “please make sure—no, please force Kuroo-san to drink it as soon as you arrive,”

.

.

.

Oikawa arrived at his apartement, quickly searching for Kuroo’s white coat. Oikawa miss him, badly. As soon as he found it, he cried, hugging it. Damn, his boyfriend was so fucking cool wearing this coat but fucking shit too. Oikawa was proud when his boyfriend finished his medical school and graduated as a doctor. He was so proud when Kuroo said he wants to become an obgyn specialist doctor. He was extremely proud and happy when Kuroo hug and kissed him after getting his letter of acceptance as a resident in obstetrics and gynecology department, damn he miss those hugs and kisses.

He hates it now.

He hates how his school is taking Kuroo away from his embrace.

No he didn’t hate it. He just feel envious. Is he not important to him anymore?

.

.

.

Bokuto arrived at Todai Hospital, quickly asking some nurses have-you-seen-this-man while showing Kuroo’s selfie to everyone he met. Thank God Kuroo was sending him a quite proper picture because he knew Bokuto is dumb. Kind but dumb. Bokuto finds Kuroo, sitting at the lobby, reading a thick book that Bokuto’s bet it would deals nice damage if you smack that book onto someone’s head, he wouldn’t imagine being smacked with.

“Bro? are you Kuroo Tetsurou? Can you see me bro?”

“Shut up, Bo. My head is already hurt, don’t make it worse.”

Bokuto knows his trait. Kuroo is kinda emotional when he is lack of sleep. His usual spiky hair didn’t even stand up straight anymore, was a sign that his head didn’t touch any pillow in the last 24 hours. He suddenly lend his shoulder, for Kuroo to sleep.

“What are you doing!” see, he is angry.

“Get some sleep bro! You are cranky when you lack of sleep and I don’t like it!”

“Geez, fine,” Kuroo complies, “your shoulder is so tender, I see this is why Akaashi…”

“Ah! But before that bro please drink this—”

Kuroo was already gone into his dreamworld on top of his shoulder.

“Bro, wake up!” but Kuroo didn’t awake.

Bokuto brought him to the emergency unit.

‘Bro why are you so light I can even carry you bridal style????’

.

.

.

“WHERE IS THE NURSE??? MY FRIEND IS PASSED AWAY”

Kuroo smacked Bokuto’s head, “Im asleep, not dead. Shut the fuck up and don’t make a fuss in a hospital. Let me down,”

Bokuto was reluctant but finally let him down. Kuroo let out a big yawn, “thanks for the quick nap, im off to the lecture room,”

“Bro why did you call winking as sleeping? Hey, HEY! Drink this before you go, HEY! HEY TETSU YOU DON’T EVEN WALK STRAIGHT! HEY, WATCH OUT FOR THE POLE IN FRONT OF YOU!”

Too late, Kuroo already hit the pole in front of him and Bokuto catched his best friend's limp body, “IM GOING TO FORCE YOU DRINK THIS USING MY MOUTH OK AKAASHI IM SORRY,”

Bokuto kissed him without any other intention aside from making Kuroo drinks Akaashi’s chamomile tea. He winced at the bitterness of Kuroo’s mouth, taste like aspirin, just how many meds did this guy took to stay awake?

“Hngnhgnhgnhg,”

“Bro I don’t even understand what are you trying to say but go to fucking sleep okay? Im going to your lecture, instead of you.”

“Owls understand what,” *****

Bokuto banging his own head to Kuroo’s. Making him out cold.

“Usually you jokes using your brain but this time you didn't. You are not Tetsu aren’t you? If you are not going to sleep and back to your own self then im forcing you to,”

.

.

.

Akaashi, scrolling through his twitter. Finally saw Oikawa’s tweet this morning, 30 minutes ago. Ah, so that’s what makes Bokuto-san quickly went to the hospital to visit Kuroo, he thinks. Seeing there was no reply to Oikawa’s tweet makes Akaashi wonders, is this man alright?

Bokuto’s message come shortly after, “Akaashi im taking care of Tetsu right now, could you go and take care of Oikawa? They both are not alright!!! Im taking Tetsu home now!!!”

Akaashi only sighed, grabbing his coat and he went to Oikawa’s apartement.

Bokuto and Akaashi has been a couple since high school. They’ve seen many, many moments, mostly dumb, about Kuroo and Oikawa. But they both always support them, because they thinks Kuroo and Oikawa would comes out as a power couple. They played out many supportive roles towards both relationship, until they finally confessed and going out, 5 years ago. Akaashi, being in the same college as Oikawa, knew that Oikawa loves Kuroo that much, he is often Kuroo-sick, like the terms of homesick but in this case, is Kuroo. Akaashi has listened to every Oikawa’s concern about Kuroo, every single day. Like how he is afraid to disturb Kuroo’s study, and how he is afraid of being in Kuroo’s way, in short, he got insecurities all over Kuroo. Akaashi always reassure Oikawa that Kuroo loves him. He knew, Kuroo would never date someone for fun. He is always serious. And he would never date someone if he isn’t ready.

The way Kuroo look into Oikawa’s eyes everytime they did double date, is the way Bokuto look at him for the past 7 years of relationship. And he knew, it wasn’t a lie. Maybe Oikawa didn’t trust Kuroo that much? No, no, Akaashi shake his head. Go away negativity. As he arrived in front of Oikawa’s apartement, hearing someone’s cry. Gosh, he is quite late.

Knock knock, “Oikawa-san?”

There was a loud thump, and sound of someone's tripped. Akaashi shuddered. He knew Oikawa is clumsy but he didn’t know that he was this clumsy. The door opened, revealed Oikawa’s red face, stain of tears is still there and his eyes are bleary.

“Keiji? What are you doing here?” Oikawa ask him.

“Oikawa-san have you eaten yet? I’ve brought you some milkbread,”

“Why are you alone? Where is Bokkun? Come inside, I’ve got milk tea!”

Akaashi entered Oikawa’s room. Quite messy, also a cluttered wardrobe, a white doctor’s coat on top of his bed, with a wet patch, probably tears. Ah. Its all clicked on Akaashi’s mind.

One more thing, a bento box, grilled fish. The content is still full, untouched. Probably for Kuroo but Oikawa didn’t give it to him? Another problem.

“Whats happened Oikawa-san? I’ve heard you crying, are you okay?”

Oikawa suddenly hugs Akaashi and crying, hard. He didn’t care his face probably full of snot, Akaashi have seen him at his worst anyway. Akaashi only patted his back and his head, calming him. Akaashi is a pro in taking care big babies, such as Oikawa and Bokuto.

“Kuroo-san?” Akaashi feels a nod from Oikawa. Of course its about Kuroo.

Oikawa pulls away from his hug, smiling at Akaashi, “have you eaten yet? I’ve cooked this grilled salted mackerel pike, lets eat it…”

“But…isn’t this for Kuroo-san?”

“Hmm…not anymore…” Oikawa shook, “lets just eat it!!! Its getting stale!!!”

“Grilled fish won’t get stale this fast, Oikawa-san…I know because I’ve cooked some…”

“…”

“Its not too late if you are going to give it to Kuroo-san, do you want me to accompany you?”

“Hmm…fine, im going to get changed,”

Well well, would you look at him, change his mind like a girl change his clothes. Akaashi smiled a little while dialling Bokuto’s phone.

_“Bokuto-san, where are you?”_

_“Akaashi! Im at our apartement!”_

_“Huh? Why our apartement?”_

_“I forgot the way to Kuroo’s dorm! Im driving Kuroo’s car by the way, it was cool woohoo!”_

_“Bokuto-san, what about your bike…”_

_“…AH! I left it at the hospital…”_

_“Figures, okay, don’t forget to change Kuroo-san’s clothes before laying him on our bed okay.”_

_“Okay! Ah oh Akaashi! Im borrowing some of your clothes for Kuroo! I’ve tried my clothes on him but it was too big???”_

_“Kuroo-san is getting thinner I see, make sure he eat something after he woke up, Bokuto-san,” ******_

_“Okay!!!”_

Bokuto hang up, as Oikawa is getting out from his bathroom, ready to go.

“Is that the sweater which Kuroo-san gave it to you as birthday present?”

“E-eh? You knew?”

“Of course I knew, he asked me how to knit a sweater and finished it in a month,”

Oikawa blushes hearing this. So this sweater was handmade, that’s why the pattern is kinda messy but he love it for no reason. He get some positivity back in his mind and heart. Kuroo loves him, he is just tired of not getting any sleep today.

“He loves you, Oikawa-san, he is just…a dumb person, yeah, you both are similar,”

“Keiji, are you saying that im dumb?”

“You are,” Akaashi chuckled, “lets go, im sure he haven’t eat anything,”

.

.

.

They both arrived at Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartement. Akaashi, opening the door and greets.

“Bokuto-san, im home,”

“Sssttt keep it down, Tetsu is sleeping!”

“Bokuto-san, you are the one who should keep it down,”

“Eh, I am?”

“Forget it, and now Oikawa-san, please go to the bedroom and take care of Kuroo-san will you? Me and Bokuto-san would hangout at the café at this apartement lobby, if you need some help just call me or Bokuto-san, ok?”

Oikawa didn’t get any time to protest as Akaashi and Bokuto lend him some times, to be together with Kuroo, just the two of them.

Oikawa entering the bedroom, seeing Kuroo snoring quietly, no, there is no such thing as quite snoring. This is just how his boyfriend of 5 years sleeping. Like a cat, purring. Its cute, how he miss seeing his boyfriend’s sleeping face. He miss it so much, how handsome his boyfriend is. Kuroo’s jawline and cheekbones are quite visible, some sign that he is probably malnourished. His lips is cracking dry and pale. Oikawa touch his forehead, and it was quite warm. Maybe Kuroo is having a fever from his fatigue.

He starts crying again, silently. Only let some tears going down from his eyes. He tried not to make any littlest sound so that he wont wake Kuroo but he let out a quiet sniffle.

He forgot the fact that Kuroo have a sensitive ear.

“…Tooru? Mm, where am I?”

“Hi,” Oikawa forced a smile, “how was your nap?”

“Good? Why are you crying, babe?”

Fuck, that pet name. Who allows you to use it in a situation like this. It makes my dam broke!

Oikawa hugs Kuroo, silently crying, whispering, “I miss you too,”

“Mhm, I know,” Kuroo sniff his head, “are you using my shampoo?”

Oikawa nods, “it smells like you,”

Kuroo chuckled, “the real one is here,”

They only hugged, with Oikawa little sobs and Kuroo just hummed, comforting him. Bokuto, you really giving me the best bang on my head it started working again thank you, Kuroo thought. Skipping class never felt this good? As he checked his phone only to see his fellow resident messaging him about ‘are you okay? Your friend said you are sick so you can’t attend today’s lecture, well its not that important since you are a brainy, but here are the lecture notes he asked me, you got a good friend there, get well soon,’

He must treat Bokuto and Akaashi for this. Yakiniku might be perfect. And it would be more perfect if—

“Tooru, will you marry me?”

Oikawa suddenly lift his head, hitting Kuroo’s chin and they both screaming because it hurts like hell.

“W-W-WHAT??? MARRY YOU????”

“Ouch Tooru, did your skull made from iron? Ow ow ow,”

“TETSU ARE YOU FUCKING ASKING ME TO MARRY YOU???”

“Did I stutter, babe?”

“YOU DIDN’T,”

“Well, yeah.” Kuroo smiled, some tears at his eyes, but not because the damage from Oikawa’s head, but because he is dumb, for not realizing it sooner, “Im sorry it was unromantic, perhaps I should try again—”

Fwomp. Oikawa tightly hugs him, “YES YES YES A MILLION YES FUCKING FINALLY I CAN PROUDLY CALL YOU MY HUSBAND PLEASE MAKE ME BEAR YOUR CHILD???”

Kuroo laughed, “Tooru calm down babe, and yes, we gonna make the best family,” That was a good laugh, when will the last time he laugh out loud like this? Only Oikawa Tooru can make him.

“WHAT THE FUCK WITH THE SUDDEN PROPOSAL DUMMY??? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN’T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!!”

“Hey hey Tooru, that’s not nice,” Kuroo pouted, “Its just hard to convey my feelings to you okay, I eat textbook everyday but no books about love and feelings,”

“Nerd,” Oikawa snorts, “I don’t love nerds but I love you,”

“Tooru,” Kuroo said, locking his golden eyes with Oikawa’s hazel eyes, “Im sorry okay? For making you hurt everytime, for making you doubt about me, crying, and all of those insecurities you have been dealing everyday since you started dating me,”

Wait, why did Kuroo knows about this?

“Its all on your face, I’ve even asked my psychiatrist friend. I tried to understand some of it but I still can’t understand it. So, im sorry for everything I did, Tooru,”

Oikawa only shook his head as he eyed Kuroo with his teary eyes. His boyfriend is really a big nerd, who tries to loves him with all of his might. Sometimes he fails, but sometimes, he succeeded more than he imagine. Like this moment.

“I know I may not look like it,” Kuroo closed the gap between them, “but I never played with someone’s feelings,”

They kissed, finally. Finally. How Oikawa miss the taste of Kuroo’s lips. It was dry and chapped, but it was okay. It was his. And Oikawa is going to moisturized it using his saliva, kissing him hungrily.

Akaashi was right, there is no way Kuroo’s been playing with him for the past 5 years.

_“I know since his eyes sparkles the same as Bokuto-san’s eyes, when he proposed to me months ago,” Akaashi said, while showing him his engagement ring._

They parted, staring into each other, chuckling. They both are madly in love and both were afraid to express it, but not anymore.

“To be honest, I envied your school, they can have you for 24/7,” Oikawa pouts, “get out from there quickly, so I can have you for 24/7,”

“Wait for me a little bit ok? I’ll definitely becomes yours 24/7 as soon as I finish my study and graduate as an obgyn specialist,”

Oikawa was excited hearing this, “When is that?”

“Probably next month? My thesis is finished and im going to submit it for thesis defense then applied for competency exam and after that—“

“Tetsu, I don’t believe you are THIS ambitious, slow down a little wouldn’t you?”

“If I slowed down, it will takes longer for me to having you for my own,” Kuroo smiled, “im pushing myself to my own limit so I can finish this fast and starts a family with you,”

“Wait, wait. Are you trying to say that you are not chatting with me frequently and keeping yourself busy only for this??”

Kuroo sheepishly nods. Oikawa eyed him with rage.

“Tetsu, you once told me not to push myself so hard but here you are???? Pushing your own self????”

“Just want to try being like you, Tooru,” He admitted, “I admired that side of you, but I hate it when you get hurt,”

“WELL, ARENT YOU ARE HURT NOW??? WHERE IS MY BUFF KUROO TETSUROU? WHATS WITH THOSE CHEEKBONES? HUH?”

“Feed me then,” Kuroo smiled, eyeing the bento box Oikawa placed on top of the table, “that’s for me, right?”

“Ugh,” Oikawa reluctantly opened the bento box, using his chopstick, he feed Kuroo, “say ahh,”

“Aaa,” Hmm, Kuroo miss his cooking, “mm, it was quite burnt, are you cooking this while thinking of me?”

“Shut up and just eat,” Oikawa smiled upon seeing his spoiled soon-to-be husband. True, this guy would never play with someone’s heart. Probably he didn’t know how to, since his everyday are full with textbooks and journals. He got no time to flirt and sway with others, he is too busy to focused on his future, with him. 

.

.

.

“Oikawa-san, how is it going? Have you guys make up?”

“Its even better Keiji! He proposed to me!”

“I see, good for you. Told you, he never played with someone’s heart.”

“I doubt he knows how to, he is a big nerd,”

“He is, he didn’t even know whats pap stands for,”

“LMAO, guess so, he just asked me how to create an Instagram account, what is he, a grandpa? Oh no, just my soon-to-be husband!”

“Good, now would you two look on top of the dining table please?”

.

.

.

“KEIJI WHAT THE FUCK YOU AND BOKUTO MARRIED NEXT WEEK???? And yes, we are both ready to become your best man!”

**Author's Note:**

> I see maybe so many plothole because im writing this looking for uwu KuroOi moment also forget abt the title, im having brainrot i dont know anymore
> 
> ALSO if you are indonesian. i hv some pun for u.  
> *owls understand what = burung hantu ngerti apa  
> **kuroo-san is getting thinner = kuroo-san kurusan


End file.
